Dead Dad
by edwardXbellaXforever2232
Summary: Bella's dad died and has left her with nothing. Her foster family is now the Cullens and Edward has feelings for Bella. Will he get those feelings out before the go to college? Or will he suffer in silence?
1. Chapter 1

Hello FanFiction readers! This is my story. Everybody is human! No vampires or werewolves in this one. Sorry guys, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. And pretty much this story is about Bella's dad dying and the Cullens are her foster family. Read and PLEASE review. Good or bad, I don't care, but please tell me what you think. Thank you so much.

Love,

Edwardxbellaxforever2232

Bella's Point of View

I was so shocked. My dad took a bullet for someone else. I couldn't believe it. Charlie got shot. Where was I supposed to go? I had just moved to Forks, and now my dad died! My mom and step dad with my bratty little stepsister don't care. I'm sure they are happy I'm in this situation; they won't take me in anyways. Ever since I ran away to Forks, she'd been bitter.

I had only been gone a week, and now she immediately hated me. Oh well. I was almost 18; I could live by myself, right? Apparently not! The police told me I had to stay with a family called the Cullens. Oh great, a foster family. What else could go wrong?! The police gave me 2 hours to gather my belongings.

UGH! I didn't even own a car, let alone anything interesting. I packed what clothes I had and grabbed Ellie, my stuffed animal elephant I've had since I was 3 years old. Yea, yea, make fun of me, but I can't sleep without her. After I had gathered everything, I went to sit in the police car.

As we drove away, I said goodbye to what I was going to call home the day I turned 18. As we pulled up to the house, I was completely floored. It was the most beautiful mansion I had ever seen in my life. Beautiful, antique colors and very large. I swear it was 2 houses molded together. Maybe I wouldn't move out when I turned 18.

The police officer asked, "Do you want me to walk you to the door?" in a voice that was dying for me to say no. So I gave him the answer he wanted. I did want someone with me at the door, but it sure wasn't him. I got all my stuff from the car, hugged Ellie one last time before sticking her in my bag, and said goodbye to the police officer. I walked up to the door as slow as possible, and then I rang the doorbell.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened and there stood a complete stranger. "Hi, I-I'm Bella S-Swan," I said, hoping he would recognize my name. "Ah, yes, Isabella Swan. I'm Carlisle. Come on in." "Um… could you please call me Bella?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I want you to meet my family, EVERYONE, FRONT ROOM! OUR GUEST HAS ARRIVED!" he yelled to what seemed nobody. I heard a chorus of "OK!" and then some footsteps. First came a young woman. She said her name was Esme. She also said she was my foster mom. She had light brown hair and dark, piercing green eyes.

Next came a boy named Edward, my foster brother. He, like his mother, has brown hair but blue eyes, like Carlisle. Then, there was Alice. Once again, brown hair and green eyes. Carlisle was the only blonde! I just stood there, looking like an idiot. "Oh, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I said, forgetting they all probably knew that.

I felt so out of place standing next to them, I have wavy, waist-length brown hair. And I looked like a complete stranger standing next to all of them. "Alice, please show , Bella to her room," ordered Esme.

"Ok, right his was Bella," she picked up my bags and led me upstairs. We went down a long hall, and entered a cream-colored door. I was so surprised at what I saw. The room was painted green, my favorite color, and there was a queen-sized bed pressed up against the left hand wall. There were car keys on my bed attached to an envelope that read "Isabella Swan."

I had my own bathroom and TV. I was overwhelmed. I could not accept any of this. It was all too nice. "I can't accept any of this Alice, I just can't," I practically begged. "You can and you will," she said in a firm, strong voice. I moaned. There was absolutely no way I could accept this, and yet they are making me.

"Want to see you car?" Alice asked. "I'm not accepting the car! I can barely accept the room," I pleaded. "Well, when you CAN accept the car, I'll be waiting to show you it," Alice said slyly. "Girls, Edward, time for dinner!" came Esme's voice from downstairs. "Good, I'm starving," Alice said.

We all walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I know we all want to make sure Bella is comfortable in her new home, so Edward, please tell Bella how we say grace, so she doesn't feel left out," said Carlisle. "Oh, its fine, I won't feel left out," I said. I wasn't used to people going out of their way to help me.

"Don't be silly, dear," said Esme. "Yea, don't be silly, we want you to feel comfortable," said Edward. He told me how they said grace, and then dinner started. "Are you excited about school, Bells?" asked Alice. I didn't even think about school when I ran away, so I wasn't even enrolled yet. "Well then," said Edward, "We'll have to enroll you tonight."

Edward's Point of View

After dinner, I had to enroll Bella to Forks High School. We walked to her new laptop and went to the school website. I swear she almost smiled when I asked her how old she was. After we were finished, she thanked me over and over and walked to her room.

In a couple of minutes, I heard Bella and Alice talking and music playing. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning was the morning of the last day of summer break. Alice and Bella were already best friends. And, for some reason, I envied Alice. I woke up last night around midnight and they were still up talking.

I heard giggles and crying, I wanted to hang out with them. But I thought they may have thought I was a stalker or something. "Good morning, Edward," said Alice and Bella at the same time. "Good morning, ladies. How did you sleep?" I asked. "Who said we went to sleep?" asked Alice. "Looks like you two are already good friends," I said, realizing I sounded really sad.

"Aww, Eddy. We were about to ask you to go to a movie with us. You want to come?" asked Alice, in a voice that sounded as if she was talking to a baby. I got up and chased her around the house. We were back in the kitchen and Alice hid behind Bella.

"You're a cheater!" I yelled jokingly. "Why? Because you can't hurt Bella?" asked Alice. "He better not hurt me!" Bella yelled, and then laughed. "Be ready at noon for the movie or we're leaving without you," warned Alice. She can be so pushy sometimes.

**NOON:** I was ready and they weren't; shocker. As I was thinking that, they walked down the stairs. Alice in a blue tank top and jean shorts with blue flip flops, Bella in a green tank top, a jean skirt, and green flip flops. "I'm so excited! Edward, guess who else is coming?" asked Alice.

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett?" I guessed, even thought I knew the answer. "Man your good," said Bella. Jasper and Emmett are my two good friends. Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is dating Emmett, leaving me the single one. We all hopped in my silver Volvo.

On the way to the theater, I got to know Bella better. Why she ran away to Forks, how her dad died. Stuff like that. As we pulled up to the theater, I decided I would ask out Bella tonight after the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

First things first, I want to thank .alice for my first review ever! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.

Bella's Point of View

Edward is so sweet! As we pulled up to the theater, he offered to drop us off at the front. What a gentleman. We got our tickets, bought some popcorn and soda, and went to our seats. "Bella?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and I didn't recognize the man who said my name. "I don't know who you are, but if you try to hurt me, I swear…" I warned him. "Chill, Bells! It's me, Jacob." And then it clicked.

I was about to say hi back when Alice pulled me away. I had to talk to him again! He was my only friend when I was a kid; everybody else thought I was weird. "Don't talk to Jacob again," said Alice. "Ok, listen guys, I know you want to show me you care, but I think I can pick who I talk to," I said, trying to pull away to talk to Jacob.

"No! He's the one who shot at your dad's partner; he knew your dad would take a bullet for anyone," said Edward in a low voice. My eyes bulged. "Why hasn't he been caught?!" I whispered. "He ran away from the police and they didn't know where he was, but now they do," stated Alice, "If he would've gotten you alone, Bella, you could have died."

As if on cue, the police walked in and arrested Jacob. I was shocked. I started to cry into Alice's shoulder. Suddenly, the movie didn't seem so important, and I wanted to go home. Alice and Edward understood, and they drove me home. They even made sure I was ok. When we got home, Alice and I went up to her room to watch TV, but I ended up falling asleep, exhausted from all that crying.

When I woke up, it was dinner time. I walked downstairs and saw them all sitting around the dinner table, as if waiting for me to come down. "Hi everyone," I said, my voice cracking. Carlisle was still in his doctor uniform, but Esme had changed out of her business suit.

"Hello, sleepyhead," joked Alice, and then we hugged, I don't know for how long. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Edward glaring at us. Then he got up, and he hugged me, once again for a long time. His muscles around me made me feel so safe, so loved, I didn't want to let go.

I whispered to Alice, "Did you tell them what happened?" She nodded her head yes and we said grace. After dinner, we had to go school supply shopping. We bought the essentials and went home. As we all went to our rooms, I couldn't help but think about what the first day of school was going to be like. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

I hugged Ellie and whispered, "I love you daddy," and I started to cry again. Alice had come in to comfort me, and soon after I fell asleep.

I woke up early and made everyone pancakes with their name spelled in chocolate chips. If you can't tell by now, I love to cook. When everyone saw it, they went crazy. "Oh my gosh, Bells! This is amazing!" praised Edward. Did he just call me Bells? "I mean uh…" he stuttered while I laughed.

Then he laughed and the mood was light again. I kind of have this feeling he likes me, but I'm not going to tell him that. "Would you like a ride to school Bella?" asked Edward. "Ed, don't make Bella ride to school with you. Then everyone would think your dating," said Alice. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"I think I'll drive my new car, might as well, it will go with my new wardrobe!" I stated excitedly. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and black converse with a white shirt that says "Peace, Love, Happiness," in green letters. I absolutely loved it. "Ok, let's go," piped up Alice. I was excited, yet nervous. I had a suspicion everyone was going to stare at me.

Ugh, I HATE being the new girl! Whatever. Time to suck it up.

Edward's Point of View

As we were all walking out to our cars, I asked Bella once more if she would like to ride with me to school, and so did Alice. "NO!" Bella screamed jokingly. She continued, "I believe I can drive to school in my new BMW you guys insist I drive." "Alright then, no need to chew our faces off," Alice said, and then we all laughed. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

As I pulled up to the school, I realized we were the first ones there. "How early are we?" asked Bella in an annoyed voice. "About… an hour and a half," Alice said matter-of-factly. "Why so early?" Bella asked. I've realized now that Bella is pretty whiney, but I could fix that.

Whoa, did I just say that? Or maybe I thought it. I don't know but I think it's twisted. "What are we going to do for an hour and half?" I asked, imitating Bella's whiney voice. "We're going to get Bells schedule and show her around the school," Alice said. Bella spoke up, "Um, no we're not!" "I hate to break it to you Bells, but Alice is more stubborn then you are," I whispered to her as we walked into the school.

She sighed a big sigh and said, "Oh, that's just WONDERFUL." I almost felt bad for her. I've also realized in the short time I've known Bella, she's very clumsy. You constantly had to help her up or catch her before she fell. I could tell she was about to fall, the curb was getting dangerously close. I reached out and caught her. "Thanks," she said sheepishly and gave me an apologetic smile.

God, I loved that smile! Stop thinking that Edward, she's your new sister. But if you think about it, I'm not really related to her. As we started giving Bella the tour, I remembered suddenly that I was asked out by Jessica, and I told her I needed to think about it over the summer.

I know, jerk like. But, hey, what can a guy do? What was I supposed to say to Jessica? "Sorry, I don't want to go out with you because I've got my sights set on someone else"? Wait that just might work. But what if Bella meets Jessica? Then Jessica might tell her she thought I was a jerk. I'll make sure to let down Jessica easy, I don't want drama this year.

After Bella's tour, everyone started to arrive to school. "You ready, big shot?" I asked Bella. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied in a whisper. I was confused, earlier she said she was nervous, but now she said she was ready. I guess the tour had gotten her more ready then I thought. I figured she would need more help later.

"Would you like to walk with me to Spanish, Bella?" asked Alice. "That would be wonderful, since we have it together," Bella said. As she walked away, she turned around and smiled at me. "Later, gator," said Bella. "While, crocodile," I joked.

Before classes started, I had to find Jessica and tell her my answer. I searched and searched, but I just couldn't find her. Then, someone tapped on my shoulder; I turned around and there was Jessica. "Hello, Edward," she said, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Jessica, how are you?" I asked, really not wanting to hear the hour-long answer I was about to get. "Edward, I'm going to cut to the chase. I'm not interested in you anymore, I have a boyfriend," said Jessica. I smiled to myself, then replied, "That's great, I hope you two will be happy," and walked away.

After my first few classes, I realized I hadn't seen Bella or Alice all day. Is it weird to worry about your foster sister that you just met 2 days before? I'm beginning to hate these feelings I have for Bella. I would ask her out, but I'm sure she'd never go for a guy like me. I mean, I'm not exactly the cutest guy in school.

I was sitting at the lunch table, sitting with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. This lunch period is when everyone is supposed to meet Bella for real, since the movie didn't work out so well. I still didn't see them, and the second lunch bell had already rang. Now that you think of it, kids who took Spanish weren't at lunch. I got worried and searched for a teacher who would help me find out what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I made a mistake. Alice was not my first review; it was Bungee my baby boy. I'm sorry for that mistake, and please review this chapter! Hope you like it!

Bella's Point of View

As the bell rang for 1st hour, I sat down in my assigned seat. We were about to start class when there was a knock on the door. I thought it was a teacher. Turns out, I was wrong. It was Jacob, with a grin, yelling, "I escaped!" and locking the door behind him. After he held the gun to my teacher's head, he asked, "Where is Miss Isabella Swan?" with a maniac grin.

When he wasn't looking, Alice hid me in the Spanish storage closet. What I heard couldn't be mistaken for anything else. A single gun shot. Then screams, I even heard Jessica yell, "I can't believe you killed her!" Oh no. Wait, I think I hear… "She's still got a pulse!" After that, I heard someone trying to reason with Jacob.

Some time during this whole fiasco, I fell asleep. I know, I am a terrible person. I was awakened by Jacob yelling, but he was probably getting arrested again, "You listen to me, Bella. Your father left my father for dead! He left him. And you're the reason he left my father after he fell down the stairs. He just had to go home to see his precious Bella!"

I sat in the closet, frozen with fear, and cried my eyes out. I had no idea I caused my father to leave one of his best friends for dead, just to welcome me home. One of the police officers opened the storage closed door and helped me out. "Who got shot?" I asked through my tears.

"A girl named Alice Cullen; she got shipped off to the hospital in critical condition. There's a very big chance she won't survive." At that point, I broke down. Alice might die, all because of me. I had to go find Edward and make sure he was ok. As I was searching for Edward, I was wondering if he already knew.

I spotted him and yelled out his name. He ran over to me, "Are you alright? Did that jerk Jacob hurt you?" he practically yelled, his voice filled with worry. "Yea, yea, I'm fine. But what about Alice?" I asked. "She's at the hospital; my dad's performing surgery right now."

"Is she still in critical condition?" I asked. "My dad said she'll be out of critical condition soon," he answered. But that could go either way! "I need to go see her, will you drive me? I still don't know my way around this town," I said sheepishly. "Sure." We made our way to Edward's silver Volvo.

Then, out of the blue, I asked, "Edward, are you mad at me?" He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Why, in God's green earth, would I be mad at you?" "Oh, I don't know, maybe because your sister could DIE because of me!" I replied with thick sarcasm. Then, he stared at me with an intense glare and said, "Jacob was the one who almost got YOU killed, Bella. Jacob's the one I'm mad at, not you."

I felt a wave of relief. Then it hit me, Edward really cares about me. I mean, did you just hear him? He's mad at Jacob partially because he could have hurt me. "You know, Edward, thanks," I said awkwardly. We pulled up to the hospital. I pretty much ran inside and asked about Alice.

"She's in room 328," replied the nurse. We went up to floor three and walked into Alice's room. The nurse was making the bed. I couldn't believe it. Alice was dead. But just as I was about to cry, Alice popped out of the bathroom. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. The nurse who was in the bathroom with Alice soon followed Alice out of the bathroom. I heard one nurse chide the other, "For the last time, Bertha. Alice survived!" Man, it was good to hear those words.

"Edward! Bella! You're here!" screamed Alice. "Hey, I'm the one who almost got you killed. I figured I should come see you," I replied, my voice still a little shaky. "Oh please, if anything, it was your father who almost got me killed," Alice replied, and then I started to cry again.

"Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry! I never should have said that." "Nice one, Alice. You made her cry," Edward said sarcastically. He hugged me as I cried, once again making me feel safe and loved, but I was too tired to care. I sobbed for a while, and then I fell asleep while standing up. Who does that?!

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch in the hospital room. I sat up and was greeted by Alice's warm smile. "Hello, Bella. Nice to see your conscious again," she joked. I groaned and managed to mumble, "What time is it?" She laughed and replied, "About 6:30. Edward and Esme. I hope you like Chinese take out."

I grinned and laughed. I love Chinese take out. "Come and join me over here," said Alice. I walked over and sat in the chair and scooted it by her bed. We talked our girl talk for about 15 minutes when the door to the hospital room opened.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

Edward's Point of View

We walked in the door, only to find Alice and Bella laughing. "Glad to see you two are already back to normal," said Esme, carrying in the Chinese. They both laughed, and I smiled. I had missed Bella's smile, and now she was grinning from ear to ear. "Anybody hungry?" I asked with a sly smile. "Starving," Bella said.

We ate without much talk because we were all so hungry. "Bella, Edward. You two need to drop by the school and pick up any school work you missed. Then you need to go home and shower. After that, you may return," ordered Esme. "Mom, they are my company! You can't make them leave!" whined Alice. "We'll be right back. Just watch TV or something," I said.

Bella and I walked out and I asked her, "How was your 5 hour nap?" She looked at me, shocked, and screamed, "I've been asleep for 5 HOURS?" I calmed her with a bit of sarcasm, "I think it's normal though." She gasped, "I forgot my car at the school!" "I took care of it," I replied. "And Alice's?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. I nodded.

We picked up our school work, went home and showered, changed and packed for a night at the hospital, and drove back. When we got back, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there. "Everybody, this is the magnificent Bella!" joked Alice. In a split second, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were already talking.

"Hey, dude," said Emmett. "Hey," I said back. Jasper asked, "So, you like Bella?" My eyes bulged. How did he know? Was it really that obvious? "Uh…" I started to say when Emmett laughed. "We knew she was the type of girl you'd go for, so we guess," he explained. I was offended. The type? THE TYPE? Bella is NOT a type. Bella is way more special then a type.

WHOA! DUDE! STOP THINKING THAT! She's your foster sister! It was late and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had to go home. "Time for bed," ordered Esme. Bella climbed into the hospital bed with Alice; we only had one cot. And I, once again, found myself envying Alice. I wanted to be the one to comfort Bella; Alice had been with her all day.

Why must it be Alice? Why can't it be me? I soon fell asleep, and had a dreamless sleep. When Alice and I woke up, Esme was looking extremely worried. "What's wrong mom?" Alice asked. "Well, is Bella still asleep?" Esme asked, looking, if possible, even more worried. "Yup, sound asleep," Alice said.

"Well, if you must know, Jacob's escaped," she stated.

Bella's Point of View

I was pretending to be asleep when I heard the news. Then I heard Edward yell, "Can't the MAXIUM SECURITY prison keep TABS on their prisoners? How in the world did he escape again?! Now Bella will need protection… and a lot of it." Esme tried to calm him, telling him that he would wake me up. But he wouldn't calm down, constantly insisting that I now need protection everywhere I go.

I suddenly blurted out, "I don't NEED protection from anybody! You don't need to worry about me anyways, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" "You heard us?" asked Alice. I nodded and she continued, "See Edward? Mom told you not to yell."

"It's ok, Alice. I was awake before that overprotective snob started ranting," I snapped. Edward looked extremely hurt, but I didn't care. "I-I," he started, but I interrupted, "No, don't even try. I don't care what your intentions were. I have known you for TWO DAYS, and yet you feel compelled to protect me. Like I said 5 seconds ago, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" After that, I stomped out of the room.

Esme came out and tried to comfort me, but I pushed her away. She was the one who made Edward go off the hinges. "Can't you guys leave me alone for one second? Jeez, it's like I'm with my mother again," I said, stomping off once more. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I wanted to get out of this place, to go back to Jacksonville with my mother.

It's what I needed more then ever. But I didn't want to move away from Alice, she was the only person in this world who understands me. I knew I had to face Edward in the car ride to and from school and probably at lunch, but I figured I could just ignore him. I got dressed and got ready for school.

When I met Edward in the parking lot, he started apologizing again. I wanted to just smack him across the face. We drove to school in silence and when we pulled up to the school, I hopped out of the car before it stopped moving. I couldn't wait to tell Rosalie about Jacob, but I was stopped by Edward grabbing my arm.

"You can't tell anyone what you heard this morning," he said in a strangely calm voice. "You are NOT the boss of me," I snarled, tying to pull away. "You can't tell anyone. It's top secret information. We're not even supposed to know," he replied in that same calm voice. "So how exactly are they preventing Jacob from getting into the school?" I asked, growing impatient.

"Police will be escorting you to and form classes and will stand guard at every classroom door and school entrance. During lunch, they will guard the commons," he said. "And you don't think all those police men will draw attention?" I said, screaming now. "Calm down, I know how frustrating it is," he said, trying to calm me.

"Don't tell me you understand. You have no idea what I'm going through, so don't even pretend you do. You don't know what its like to lose a parent, and then have the psychotic killer of that parent come after you! So please, Edward, do me a favor and SHUT UP!" I was out of breath by the end. Edward looked so hurt. I got annoyed. Why would HE be the one hurt?

I stormed off without saying goodbye. I was just so angry, I didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

One reviewer told me Bella got too mad. Here's my explanation. She's in a highly stressful situation. OF COURSE she's going to overreact to everything! Put yourself in her shoes for a couple seconds, and try and see it her way. Her dad died trying to protect someone… and now Edward wants to protect her. Now if you don't get that connection, that's not my fault!

And I have a quote from my friend and me in here:

"Edward was a jerk face!"- Me

"How…?"- Rachel

"I don't know!"-Me

We were talking about my last chapter, and I was just trying to tell her Bella's side! Ok, so I have a special shout out to Cows Go Moo Moo! It was possibly my FAVORITE username EVER. It made me giggle.

Please, please, please, please review! I will love you all forever and ever!

Edward's Point of View

Bella had been so angry at me all day, but I don't understand why. I was just trying to show her I cared, but every time I tried to, she pushed me away even more. After school, I drove Bella to the hospital in silence. "Thanks," she mumbled before getting out of the car. I decided I needed a long drive to think. I drove around from about 3:00pm-7:00pm when I finally decided on what I was going to do.

I stopped at a store and bought an "I'm Sorry," bear for Bella and a dozen red roses for Alice, I couldn't help but smile to myself as I bought them. What lengths am I willing to go to for Bella to like me? I drove back to the hospital hoping that Bella would forgive me. I walked into the room, bear and roses in hand. "Who's the bear for? Your lover?" snapped Bella. "Umm… it's actually for you," I said, smiling. She looked embarrassed and blushed a deep crimson.

"I would have forgiven you without the bear, but it sure helps. And, listen, I owe you an apology…" she started, but I interrupted, "No, you don't. I shouldn't have been overprotective." She started to protest, but I told her it was useless. She sighed in defeat and sat down, hugging her new bear close.

"And these," I said, pointing to the roses, "are for Alice." Alice smiled. "You're the best brother ever," she said. That night was pretty eventless, except for the round-the-clock watch by the police men. Esme sighed and spoke up, "I wish they would give up. Jacob's obviously not going to come if they are in plain sight." We all nodded in agreement. They couldn't 'stand guard' forever.

We all fell asleep some time after 10:00. I had this strange dream that men broke into the hospital room and kidnapped Bella, after I woke up, I was gasping for air. When I saw that Bella was sound asleep next to Alice, I forced myself to relax. She's laying right there… no need to worry. But I couldn't fall asleep after that, knowing that what I dreamt could happen.

I stayed up for God knows how long when I saw the hospital door open. Wincing in fear that it may be what I dreamt, I realized it was just a police officer checking in. "All good?" he asked me, I only nodded in reply. Why was I so worked up over this one dream? It's not like it mattered, she's still right there, sleeping in front of your eyes. But, I couldn't help but go over and check, just to see she was there.

When I was leaning over to see her face, she woke up. Startled, she let out a scream. I immediately covered her mouth with my hand to keep her quiet. "Shh… Bella, it's me," I said, and she melted into my arms. Before I knew it, she was telling me how stressed she'd been all night, scared that at any moment, Jacob could burst into the room and kill her. I didn't even think of that before I had towered over her, just making sure she was ok.

"I-I-I thought y-y-you were J-Jacob," she managed to sputter between sobs. "Shh… Bella, you need to calm down. Everything is ok and you're fine," I said, hoping that she would calm down. She nodded, and lied back down. I waited until she fell asleep before I went back to bed. Of course, falling asleep was just that much harder.

I did eventually fall asleep, but it was a restless one. Constantly waking up, checking on Bella… its official… I'm a creeper. But that's ok… right? I think it is… I'm not sure. But the next few weeks of school were completely eventless.

Bella's Point of View

It was the middle of October now, and as I pulled up to the school, I scanned the parking lot. As usual, Alice and I were the earliest. I don't know why we always kept this ritual, but we did. And it was kind of fun, usually. Edward sometimes tags along, but is ALWAYS scanning the parking lot for Jacob, the sadistic killer, we call him now. I don't know why he's still so worried. It's been 2 months now, and he still hasn't come chasing after me with a butter knife.

"Hey, I never got the chance to ask, cause I thought it was inappropriate, why were you SO mad at Edward?" asked Alice, joking. "Cause… Edward was a jerk face!" I replied. "How…?" "I don't know! He just WAS!" I said, now laughing. I searched the parking lot for Mike, my new crush. **(A/N: Don't shoot me! Please! You'll see why this happens later on… maybe a lot later on… but who knows! Don't chew my face off, thanks!) ** I spotted him next to Jessica, his ex. They broke up just last week, but they sure didn't act like it.

"Bella!!" screamed Alice. "Huh… what?" I asked, dazed. "Did you do your Spanish homework?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "What? Oh, yea. I did. Why do you ask?" I said, still in a dream-like state. "Dude, ok. You know what? I'm going to go talk to Mike about you liking him and YOUR going to like it!" said Alice, stomping off. "No! Don't!" I said in protest, but it was too late.

I tried to read the body language, but it was too difficult. The last thing I saw was Alice pointing to me and Mike nodding, and then he leaned in to talk to her more. Then, I couldn't believe it, Mike was walking over! Ok, ok, pull yourself together Bella. He walked up, smiled what I figured to be a flirtatious smile, and said, "Hey, Bella. I hear you like me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading my story! You guys are probably the best people in the world! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Especially to TheBrunetteDevil! She reviewed all my chapters at ONE time! I love her now! YAY LOVING PEOPLE! It's fun… well, here's my next chapter. I hope you love watching the drama unfold as much as I love writing it. Thank you all again for reviewing!

P.S. The person with the longest, most helpful review for this chapter will be included in my story as a main character! :D

Bella's Point of View:

"Uh… yea, I guess I kind of do," I said, flustered. "Well then, you should come with me to the Halloween Dance," Mike said, flashing his bright, white smile. "Well… uh…" I felt a sharp jab in my ribs from Alice. I glared at her before continuing, "That sounds great!" Once again, Mike smiled that heart-melting smile. "Good then!" he replied. Now was my chance to ask, so I went for it, "Do you want to have lunch with me today?" He seemed to consider this offer before answering.

"Sure! Of course! What table do you sit at?" "Oh, with the Cullens, of course," I said, smiling. "Cool, see you at lunch then!" Mike said before running off. I couldn't help but smile to myself; I had a lunch date with Mike! Well, not exactly a date, but still… it was something! "I don't think you can trust Mike," I heard Edward say. All of a sudden, that immense hate for his over-protectiveness came back. I didn't know why, for he was just trying to protect me. I acted as if I couldn't hear him, but this time he just spoke louder.

"Did you hear me, Bella? I don't think you can trust Mike." "And what makes you think that? Was he friends with Jacob when he was 5 or something?" I said in a sarcastic, stinging tone. "Well, he was actually 13…" he left the sentence dangling. The rage filled within me. I found myself loathing Edward more and more, and I didn't understand why. He was just trying to show he cared!

"Well, Mr. Protective. News flash, Jacob's been missing for months now! Can you PLEASE drop it? I mean, seriously. Do you honestly think that just because Mike was friends with Jacob 5 years ago that he is helping The Sadistic Killer come and get me? I don't think so," I said, sounding harsher then intended. "Well, I guess if you put it that way…" he started, but then the warning bell rang. "I got to go, later gator," I said to Edward, remembering our joke from the first day of school.

"While crocodile," he said back, smiling. The only interesting subject was Spanish because we had a fiesta with the other Spanish class, which has Mike in it. We talked the entire time about football. It was indeed a strange conversation, but Mike loved playing football as much as I enjoyed watching it. When the bell rang, Mike looked sad to leave me. And GUESS WHAT?! WE HUGGED! ACTUALLY HUGGED! OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I couldn't wait for lunch; I would get to know Mike more. When I got to the cafeteria, I saw him waiting at my table. Edward was being especially cold and rude to me at lunch. "Hey Mike!" I said, hugging him once again. "Hey Edward!" I said, and went in for a hug, but he pushed me away. "Mike, excuse me for one second," I stated while dragging Edward away from the table. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked, very mad.

"Nothing, I'm just… stressed, is all. Ok? Just stressed…" he said, distracted. "So that's why you're not even GLANCING at Mike? I thought we went over this; he's got no ties with Jacob anymore!" I said, almost screaming. "Well… it's just… listen, ok? I feel this need to protect you, please don't ask questions, and I've got this bad feeling about Mike. He's still got ties with Jacob, I can feel it, and all I am asking for you to do is stay away from him," he explained in a barely audible mumble.

"Well, then. Ok, I'm not mad, I promise. But you can stay out of my love life, ok? Please understand that I'm going to date Mike whether you like it or not. And if you don't like it, that's fine. But being Mr. Protective won't help anything, and I'm sure missing that hug!" I said, hugging him, which he now gratefully accepted.

As I got to know Mike, I started liking him more and more. We both loved the color green, and cars were both not our thing. We always found something to talk about, and when there was silence, it was a comfortable silence. "Bella, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Mike asked me. I nodded. He pulled me away from the table, near the back of the cafeteria where nobody sat.

"Ok, I know this may be a bit fast, but I really like you, and I figured you like me too, since you asked me to lunch and all. But, I know this is going fast, but please, please, hear me out. Will you go out with me?" he finally managed to ask. I took in a shocked breath, unable to speak. "Of course," I finally said, and he swept me into a romantic hug **(A/N: Don't hurt me! Please!)**.

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't pin point what about Mike made me suspicious, but when he and Bella came back from their little talk, they were holding hands. I felt a pang of sadness deep inside my stomach. I had waited too long to ask out Bella, and she had found a boyfriend. My stomach wretched at the word… 'Boyfriend.' I could be Mike right now, holding hands with the best girl in the world. I shook my head, as if trying to shake off the fact that Bella was no longer a single girl.

"Aww! Look at the happy couple!" squealed Alice. I glared at her, and she fell silent immediately. Bella gave me look, as if to say "I told you I was going to date him if you liked it or not." "Edward, what is your problem with me?" Mike asked. "Nothing… but if you break my foster sister's heart, I'll break your face," I said in a threatening voice. "You most certainly will not!" exclaimed Bella.

Sighing, Mike said, "Bells don't worry. I don't need to worry about it, because I would never dream of hurting you." I growled, hoping that their romantic moment would soon be over. It was, for the bell to dismiss us from lunch rang, and as I turned to go to my next class, I saw Mike kiss Bella on the cheek. I felt another pang, and felt as if I needed to get used to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! But, I have some bad news. I'm going to be on vacation till March 20th! Well, that's not bad for me, but it might be bad for you because I won't be able to update till then. So this chapter will be EXTRA long! And, an update on the competition, I'm going to extend it to this chapter! Please review! The person in the lead right now is: Disney Princess3! Try and beat hers… it's really long and I absolutely love her idea, but I have kind of got my story planned out… but it could take a wild turn! Well, hope this one's long enough for all y'all! Have a great spring break if yours is this week, or if its not, still have a great and fun weekend!

With All My Love,

xEdwardxBellaxForever2232

Edward's Point of View

The rest of the school day was so eventless that I fell asleep in my last class. It was also because I couldn't stand looking at Mike… he made me sick. There WAS something wrong with him and he was most definitely up to something… I knew it and Bella wouldn't listen. But, it wasn't like I could do a thing about it except for keep an eye out for Mike, but no matter what I could catch him doing; Bella would think I was just being too protective.

As the last bell rang, I literally hopped out of my seat and ran out the door. Eager to talk to Bella, I searched the hall for her. But, before I found her, Mike did, and they were already on their way out the door. Was I no longer important? Mike and Bella hugged goodbye, and there was another pang. I wish my stomach would stop doing that! I ran to catch up with Bella.

"Hello, crocodile," I said, smiling. "Hey, gator," responded Bella, smiling too. When I glanced up, I saw Mike glaring at us; probably jealous Bella and I were so close… HAHAHA! Sorry, mental breakdown. Alice walked up to us and said, "I'm planning to go to a movie Friday, and you both are going to come, but I don't know who to invite." "Isn't today Wednesday?" asked Bella curiously. "Well, yea, but I want to do this! Tell me who I should invite!" demanded Alice.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike…" I said, listing off almost all our close friends. "Oh, right! Ok, anyone else?" said Alice. "Maybe Jessica…?" Bella said in a more questioning voice. "Maybe… I don't know. She's Mike's ex…" Alice managed to say. "Well, I'll call Mike about it now, and Edward, you call Emmett and Jasper, and Alice will call Rosalie!" suggested Bella. "Good plan, crocodile."

**FRIDAY NIGHT, BEFORE THE MOVIE: **"Alice, Bella, Rosalie hurry up, would you?!" I yelled up the stairs. "Hold on a second, do you WANT us to look good?" Jasper, Emmett, and Mike all yelled, "YES!" I couldn't believe I was going to a movie with Mike in our group… I never even thought of it that way. I always figured I was going to be the one dating Bella…

Rosalie came down first. She was wearing a silky red dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was just simply straightened. Then came Alice, who was wearing a dark green, sparkly dress. Her hair was spiked up, as usual. Lastly came Bella, who was wearing a simple, blue dress that went to her knees and her light brown hair was in curls. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Honey, you look gorgeous!" complimented Mike. Bella blushed a deep scarlet before responding, "Thank you." We went to see the movie "The Uninvited." It was pretty good, but it's not like Rosalie and Emmett would have noticed, they spent the entire time making out. But, at least, Bella and Mike were just cuddly, not all over each other. At scary parts, Bella hid her face into my shoulders, not Mike's.

I grinned to myself every time she did that. You could see a look of pure hatred on Mike's face. By the end of the movie, though, she was back chatting away with Mike, and the one thing I had over him was gone. I wanted to be the one Bella chatted with, and I wanted to be the one she'd run to when she had problems with anyone. I couldn't take watching them together any longer! I just couldn't!

After we dropped off Mike, Alice drove home in her car, and I drove Bella home in mine, since we didn't feel like bringing all three. "So, did you have a nice time tonight?" I asked Bella. "Yea, it was so fun! That movie was awesome!" exclaimed Bella. "Well that's good… very good," I said. We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we pulled up to the house, Bella thanked me and tried to get out of the car.

"Wait a second, I want to ask you something," I said. "Sure, what's up?" Bella asked. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed the back of Bella's head and pulled her in. My lips touched hers, and at first she pulled away, but then she relaxed and started kissing me back. Finally, we broke away, and she slapped me.

"What was that for?!" I screamed. "You know I have a boyfriend! And I'm sure he cares about me way more then you do! He hasn't even kissed me yet, and I wanted to kiss him before I EVER kissed you! And you know I used to like you, so you decided to kiss me before Mike did, huh? Well, I like Mike, not you! So get over yourself!" she screamed before slamming my car door and stomping up to the house.

So, it's not EXTRA long, but I need the new characters name for the next chapter. Review, review, review, and you might be in my story! I love you all with every bit of me and its all of you reviewers that keep me writing. Talk to you next Friday! :D


End file.
